


Doctor Who/The Hobbit: An Unexpected Parody - "I Will Always Remember..."

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Mild Spoilers, Regeneration, Thorin Feels, Time Lord Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...when the Durinson was me."</p><p>In the movie, Thorin was basically killed by Azog and it was only Gandalf's magic that brought him back to life. What if he had simply regenerated instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who/The Hobbit: An Unexpected Parody - "I Will Always Remember..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kili99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kili99/gifts).



> Welcome to the Whobbit club! I know you've been a Whovian for a while and a Hobbiton for a while longer, but now you've become a Whobbit and I'm really happy! Have a regeneration to celebrate! XD


End file.
